Cheat
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A perfect couple that had everything, a good home, money and all the things that brought happiness but behind the door, everything was a mess.


Alright a One-shot for

_IHeartTeryse_

Lately I have not been updating my stories but

with this I should be able to get back in a roll

so Enjoy

:D

* * *

The scene was set in a lovely quiet neighborhood and was focus on one house that was painted a light blue, the house was quite big but not too big. The garden was decked out with bright and bold flowers, roses, tulips and other flowers, the door was solid wood with a gleam. It was 678 on Sunny Mead Road and the house belong to a wife and husband, they were known to be the perfect couple but they had no children but one dog.

The husband was a kind gently soul who cared so much about life and his friends, family and the people close to him, he had his own company which made him the money maker out of the two.

The wife was not as kind but she her own person, you love her or hate her. She did not work as she did not feel like working and spent money that her husband worked hard for but he never minded, now she loved fashion and would always have clothing and shoes that had a branded name like Gucci.

Ted was the husband's name and he was quite tall with a slight tan, he had light brown hair that was short aand he had it spiked up, his eyes were a dark blue and he wore casual clothes but when working, he wore a dark royal blue suit and black shoes.

Maryse was the wife's name and she was small with white skin but not too white, she is a blonde hair beauty and it just goes below her shoulders. Of course the clothes she wore were name branded but in the selection were mostly short skirts and tight tops.

Today was sunny and Maryse was in the kitchen sipping some of her coffee as she watched her husband rush around picking up odd little bits, she looked bored but when he turned around she gave him a fake smile.

"Alright, I will be at the office and I might be working till late so dont wait up for me, just relax"Ted said as he stood in front of his wife, he was smiling.

"Will do dear, have fun and tell Kelly I say high"Maryse said as she rubbed his arm, she was still wearing the fake smile.

"Good and I will, love you"He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye"

Soon Ted left to go work and that left Maryse on her own, the fake smile she wore around him dropped as she finished the rest of her coffee, she then got dressed and picked up her phone with a grin.

Maryse placed in some numbers and waited for the ringing tone, soon she heard a voice that she always loved hearing.

"Hello"

_"Hey"_

"He's gone and wont be back until late tonight"

_"I'll be on my way sexy"_

"Good, bye sweets"

_"Bye sexy"_

Maryse placed the phone down and made her way to the bedroom, today would be perfect like everyday, he came round. She passed the photos of her and Ted, she shook her head and gathered then all up before placing them into a cupboard.

Soon she heard the door bell and smiled then ran over to the door, she opened it and right in front of her was Randy Orton. He was a old friend of hers and was always there for her but he was known to be a ladies man, she knew she was the only one he wanted as she was amazing at it.

"Come in"she said.

Randy walked in and she closed the door, once the door was closed. Maryse and Randy were in a tigh embraced, every time this happened Maryse never thought of Ted at all as she was just using him for the money. Behind the door while Ted was working hard, Maryse the vixen was having an affair behind her husband's back and she did not care if he found out at all.

**Ted's office**

Ted finally parked and let out a sigh as he closed the door, he soon made his way into the building were he bid everyone he knew a good morning and next thing he knew, he was in his office and already looking over the files that were on his desk. He heard a knock and called the person in.

"Good morning sir"

Ted looked up and smile was already there waiting for the person to see, there in front of him with coffee was his sectartary Kelly Blanck. She was the whole package of the friendly girl next door, like Maryse she was blonde as well. He was grateful to have her working with him as she was beautiful and smart.

"Morning Kelly, remember you can call me Ted like everyone else"Ted said as he greeted Kelly with a hug as she placed the coffee on the table.

"How are you?"she asked.

"I dont know"he replied.

Kelly knew something was wrong so she guided him to the chair and he sat down, she got on her knees and looked up at him.

"Ted whats it?"Kelly asked.

Ted just broke down into tears as he looked into her eyes, they were so blue to him. She was nothing like Maryse, she was kind hearted so he knew he could tell her anything.

"Maryse is cheating behind my back"

Kelly was shocked and she knew Ted loved Maryse so much but for her to do this, that was so low. She stood up and brought him into her arms and Ted just let all the emotional build up break free.

"Ted, you do not need her anymore as you are the most perfect and special person in the world, any girl who is with you is lucky and she should cherish every moment with you"

Ted was touched with what was saying and he pulled back and looked at her, he knew Maryse was cheating on way back after their wedding day as he saw the looks she gave one the guys at the party, he remembered her telling him, his name was Randy but he stuck by her side no matter what however, he knew it was time to fix it as he knew there was some one better for him.

And she was right in front of him, she had always been there for him through everything and his parents and brother loved her even the dog liked her more than Maryse.

"Kelly"

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me at the airport with your suit case packed for a sunny holiday"Ted replied.

Kelly nodded, she wanted to ask why but she knew she would find out later so she smiled. Ted smiled back then told her he needed to sort something. Soon he was on his way as he had to sort out the mess with Maryse.

Maryse smiled as she was leaning against the pillow as she watched Randy blow smoke rings, she was happy just being with him suddenly the door opened and she quickly brought up the covers, there in the door way was her husband Ted and she knew it was all over.

"Ted I can explain"she started.

"No, listen it over between us. I knew this was going on and thought you would change but I was wrong"Ted said furious.

Randy had got up and was in front of Ted, Ted narrowed his eyes at the guy and just wanted to hit hard.

"Look just calm down"Randy said with a calm voice.

"No shut the hell up"Ted shouted as he punched Randy hard that he fell to the floor, Ted had broken his nose.

"Ted please"

"No, when I get back from holiday. I want you gone and your stuff or else I will call the police"

And with that Ted left and made his way to the airport were Kelly was waiting, she smiled when she saw him and ran up to him.

"Ok so whats going on?"she asked.

"I left Maryse and listened to your advice"Ted answered.

"Good for you but why the holiday with me?"

"Kelly you have been next to me through everything and your special to me, Maryse is nothing compared to you"

Kelly smiled as she listend, Ted had pulled her into a hug when he spoke these words and soon the two kissed before leaving to get away from everthing.

_3 years later_

Maryse was walking around the street so far the years were fair to her but she had done so much bad that it came round and bite her back. Randy had cheated on her but she knew it was coming, she was now working at a small shop and was living with her mother.

Letting out a sigh, she wondered how Ted was, she did miss him suddenly she saw him across the street. She smiled as she stood but stopped when she saw the little boy run up to him and then she saw Kelly.

The thing that shocked her was the pair kissed and Ted picked up the little boy, she looked closer at the small boy and could see the little boy looked like ted but he had blonde hair like Kelly's and she then knew there that she had messed up big as Ted had moved on.

* * *

Alright all done

Hope you enjoyed the story

If anyone wants a one-shot then just pm me

:D

Review


End file.
